The Death Mystery
by Terrorizer
Summary: When Sonic finds Knuckles dead in his apartment , He sets out to avenge his death (This Fanfic has been improved)


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters or those related to it, and I don't make any claims as to doing so. Sega and Sonic Team own them.

I have changed this fan-fic so it is different to the other Death Mystery

Please post and honest review. This is my first fan-fic

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rated PG-13

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a Saturday afternoon. Knuckles and Sonic were eating out at Diamond city's pizza place entitled "The Big Topping".

"What are you having?", Chuckled sonic as Knuckles was pulling Impossible-To-Do faces at him.

"I'll have a Cheese & Ham please my bro, but tell them I don't want any of those Oily fishes" Said knuckles

"Sure thing" said Sonic as he went to get the food. So the little blue Hedgehog went up to counter. "Hi I'll have one Cheese & Ham (No Oily Fishes) and a.......err....ahh..Mushroom & Pepper please. Oh and 2 double strawberry milkshakes" Said sonic

"Sure thing, the food should be ready in about 5 to 10 minutes, Ok?" Asked the woman behind the counter

"Yep , that'll be fine", Said sonic. So sonic went to sit back down at the table with his red spiky pal

"Err, bro. Where's the grub?" Asked Knuckles. Sonic stood there with an eyebrow raised

"Oh yea, food should always be ready straight away! Like that's going to happen" Laughed sonic. They both chuckled at Sonics little remark, When the Woman behind the Counter appeared with their food.

"That'll be five dollars please" Said the woman. Knuckles placed something in her pocket

"There you go mam" ,Said Knuckles

"Thank you young Man", Said the woman smiling at him, she walked away.

"Dude, you don't have five bucks", Said sonic

"No , but I have 5 bottle caps", said Knuckles. There was silence in "The Big Topping" for at least 5 seconds when there was a thundering amount of laughter coming from both Sonic & Knuckles.

"Oh man , I don't believe you", Laughing Sonic so much he was hurting

"Its true buddy" , laughed Knuckles. When suddenly they heard the voice of a woman saying "Hey these are bottle caps"

"Ruuuuun!!" Shouted Sonic & Knuckles, as both of the Spiky little Hedgehogs zoomed out of "The Big Topping" as fast as they could. So they both ran away, having the best time of their Lives.....neither of them had any idea that they would wake up...DEAD!!!!

"The next morning, Knuckles was fast asleep in bed. Suddenly, a strange drilling noise woke him up. It was pummelling through his head like a death metal band with double bass drums." . He got out of bed to look out of the window but saw nothing, just the usual sSunshin and Coconut trees. But when he looked up, he couldn't believe his eyes , It was A Person in some kind of machine . All he could see was a shadow , The machine had Guns , Canons and Grenades at every side .

"Huh?" said Knuckles terrified. He thought he'd better inform Sonic, so he made a run for it... but it was too late.....

Sonic had just woken up so he thought he'd better go check on Knuckles since at this time he was new to Diamond City. He zoomed over to Knuckles' little apartment and jumped in through the window.

"Knuckles?" , he called. "Knuckles, you in here?" , called Sonic, a little louder than before .He was slowly walking around Knuckles apartment , when suddenly he crashed to the floor.

"Arrrgh, my ankle!" Sonic cried; he had tripped over something , and he slowly got up to see what it was ...Slowly he looked down . his eyes widened in fear . it was the body of his best friend, the person that was there for him in his hour of need ....Knuckles was... dead!

"Oh my god! I better tell the guys", Cried Sonic in a panicking state. Sonic couldnt take his eyes off his best friends dead carcass . as it was Dead . Motionless . & Rotting . Sonic bent down to examine the body further . What he saw was horrific , there was a Cross carved across Knuckles chest which was still bleeding . "Could this be a message from someone?" Thought sonic . And in the middle of The dead Hedgehogs forehead was a hole which was bleeding constantly . Sonic opened knuckles mouth to see if there was anything wrong in there . Sonic opened Knuckles mouth and out poured almost a river of blood , it was like a red Niagra Falls . Sonic slow knelt to floor and crawled up into a ball . Tears began surging down from Sonics eyes as he looked at his best friends body "Why!?!?!" Screamed sonic in tears . Sonic hugged Knuckles body as tight as he could Crying in pain for his best friend , the best friend that he had just lost. "Why?" , whimpered Sonic a bit quiter than before. "Why?" he whimpered again , Holding the Body of what was his True companinion.

Sonic slowly walked out of the apartment. Away from the dead body , he ran like he never ran before. Through the city he ran, people turned and stared trying to make out what it was, but all they could see was a blue blur . Sonic eventually got to the Mystic Ruins and he jumped into the kart and through to the jungle. Sonic knocked on the door to Big's hut, but there was no answer.

"Big? Big? Hello, you in there?" shouted Sonic urgently. "I'll have to break down the door," thought Sonic.

" 3....2..........1" ! Bang! Sonic flew in through the door. He still couldn't see Big. "Big where are you, you fat fool?" Sonic walked around very cautiously. Bang! Smack on the floor went Sonic . "Arggh, shit, my ankle. That's the second time today, you bastard!"

He looked down and who did he see...Big , lying on the floor . "Big, you ok, Big, please no, not you too!" cried Sonic, close to tears Big slowly opened his eyes

"What the hell are talking about Sonic?" asked Big , "I just slipped on a banana skin , that's all!" said Big, rather happily . "You fool!" shouted Sonic, sounding very angry. "Don't _ever_ do that again"

"Ok, Sonic" , said Big, "But I still don't know what in a purple sperm you are talking about," laughed Big.

"You know Knuckles" said Sonic, quietly. "

Err, I think so...yeah , yeah I know him" said Big, not quite sure where this conversation was going .

"Well," Sonic said, "He's...Dead!!" Big started sniffing, his top lip dropped. A tear dropped from his eye . Big started crying; there was no denying it .

"Knuckles!!! Noooooooooooooooo!", cried Big, who was drowning himself in tears .But sonic knew Big liked acting tough in front of Froggy so he knew as soon as he hopped it he would act like he didnt care .

Suddenly Froggy hopped in. Big turned in the opposite direction of Froggy, wiped the tears away, put on a hard face and turned back around again . "Err, Froggy, hi" , said Big nervously . "Ole blue pubes here as just informed me that Knuckles is dead!" said Big rather uncaringly. Big quickly turned around, walked closer to Sonic till they were body to body. Big towered very high over Sonic d

"What d'you want ME to do about it, eh, blue boy?", Big snarled threateningly

Sonic cowered in fear for about five seconds and then Sonic stopped cowering in fear and shouted, "No! I'm not gonna be frightened by some Blue Obese Pussy!" , And with that, Sonic pushed Big over right in front of Froggy! "Fine, if you're gonna be like that, I don't wanna be your friend!" Sonic stormed out the door in furious anger, leaving Big alone with Froggy. Big was sitting on chair, with Froggy, looking rather upset. "I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry," whimpered Big repeatedly, over and over ....

"Fine! If those two selfish pigs won't help me I'll have to ask a true friend, Tails!" , said Sonic.

So around the Ruins Sonic ran, looking for Tails. He looked everywhere, even under the large rocks! But he eventually remembered that Tails would be at Large Plateau, working on the Tornado, and not to Sonic's surprise, he was!

"Hi, Tails," murmured Sonic, looking rather sad

"H-h-hi. Can't talk must....work...on......Tornado" said Tails, concentrating solely on the Tornado, and nothing else.

"No!" shouted Sonic. "This is much more important than the Tornado".

"More important than the Tornado!?!?!" said Tails, shocked, "you must be insane!" .

"I have some bad news" Sonic said...."Knuckles Is Dead!"

Tails stopped what he was doing immediately , he was motionless . He looked like he had jsut seen a ghost .

"D-d-d-dead?" Tails whimpered . "Yes" said Sonic "Im sorry. Tails stopped crying and looked with with furious anger in "Who did this!?!?!?" , Shouted tails . "Well , i have a strange feeling it was........

TO BE CONTINUED...............


End file.
